One Hour
by jumpingjaxx13
Summary: He had promised that he would be back in one hour, but now it doesn't look like he's going to make it. Not if Percy has his way. Percy/Alabaster SLASH! Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**This was a music challenge. In other words, I listened to different songs while I was writing it to help inspire it. Here are the songs I listened to.**

**If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback**

**Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw**

**Time of Dying by Three Days Grace**

**Crazy For You by Adele**

**Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson**

**Runaway Love by Justin Bieber**

**He Won't Go by Adele**

**Gone Forever by Three Days Grace**

**My First Kiss by 3Oh!3 Feat. Ke$ha**

**Rolling in the Deep by Adele**

**Fever by Adam Lambert**

**Going Under by Evanescence**

**Got Dynamite by Demi Lovato**

**Innocence by Avril Lavigne**

**Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift**

**Lithium by Evanescence**

**Falling Inside the Black by Skillet**

**Liar Liar by Christina Grimmie**

**Eyes on Me by Celine Dion**

**Teenage Dream Cover by Boyce Avenue**

**Raise Your Glass by P!nk**

**Now On With The Show! :)**

_3:08_

He couldn't believe he was actually there. Everything around him, every breath he took, and every step he forced himself to walk made his conscious scream at the top of its lungs that this was wrong. But he didn't care. This is what he needed to do. It needed to be settled. "I'm just going for a burger. I'll be back in an hour." That's what he told Claymore, the biggest lie he had ever spoken. True, this should take no more than an hour, but he was most certainly not out to get burgers. Occasionally he wished that he was, but he wasn't. He took a deep breath as he reached his destination. One hand stuck itself into his pocket and he brushed his thumb over the cold metal of the dagger he had squeezed into his jeans. Hesitantly, he reached forward and knocked on the door.

A woman with brown hair tied up into a ponytail answered the door. "Hello."

Alabaster cleared his throat. "Um, hello. Is Percy Jackson here?"

The woman nodded grimly. "Yes, he is. Who is this?"

"I'm, um, Alabaster. I come from, er, camp." Fortunately for him, the woman smiled and gestured for him to come inside, saving him from having to say the name of the accursed camp. She lead him into the kitchen and motioned for him to sit down. Alabaster complied.

"Percy, you have a visitor!" she called before turning back to him. "Would you like anything to eat, Alabaster? Coffee or perhaps a cookie…"

"No thank you. I'm alright."

"Alright, but if there's anything you need, let me know, m'kay?"

Alabaster nodded, twiddling his thumbs nervously. No sooner did the lady leave the room than he heard a voice coming from down the hall.

"Who's here, mom?"

"He says his name is Alabaster. I've personally never seen him before, but he claims to be from camp."

"Alabaster? Name doesn't ring a bell. He must be new."

"Right, well, he's in the kitchen."

"Right. Thanks."

That was when he entered the room and Alabaster's vision turned red. This was him. The damned Son of Poseidon who slaughtered Kronos, then mocking the minor gods with his vision of 'equality for all the gods', forcing them to cowardly join the opposing side in order to keep their children alive. The half-bloods at that stupid camp titled him a hero, but Alabaster knew who he really was: He was a tyrant. A tyrant with an angel's face. And he was here to take down that tyrant.

"Hey there. Alabaster, right?"

Alabaster nodded, forcing his mouth into a devilish smile. "Perseus Jackson. I have waited a very long time for this day."

Percy frowned. "This day? What do you mean?"

Alabaster muttered inaudible syllables under his breath and Percy quickly found himself unable to move. Alabaster stood from his seat and walked over to him, a smug grin on his face as he drew the dagger from his pocket. Percy felt his heartbeat quicken. When the other boy had made his way behind him, he felt his hot breath on the back of his ear.

"The day I take down the tyrant who destroyed the freedom of the minor gods." Alabaster drew a line across the front of Percy's neck, drawing a small amount of blood that dribbled down onto his shirt.

"What?" he croaked, making Alabaster scowl. That was the one disadvantage of that spell: the blasted boy could still talk.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He removed the knife from his neck and positioned it by the son of Poseidon's side. "You killed _Kronos. _You destroyed the revolution of the _minor gods. _You imprisoned them in this stupid peace deal, forcing them to join the damned _Olympians _side!" With each statement came a deep stab from the knife, making Percy's orange shirt stained with blood. Dissatisfied with the fact that his victim was taller than him, he pushed him down on his hands and knees. That breaking the spell, Percy grabbed his side and groaned. Unfortunately for Alabaster, though, the wounds certainly did not make him less talkative.

"I…ugh….don't know what you're talking about. Kronos… ah! Kronos killed himself," he croaked, rolling onto the ground. Alabaster's nostrils flared and he kicked the boy in the stomach.

"Lies! You lie!" His voice wavered as he spoke, much to his embarrassment. There were tears in his eyes, of anger or grief he couldn't decide, and he glared down at Percy.

"No, it's the truth. Luke….gah….broke free from his… mmph… control and….killed himself." He gasped and curled into a tighter ball. Alabaster looked down at the round and saw the pool of blood that was beginning to form around him and was sickened by the sight. He let a tear drop from his face and into the pool, mixing his tears with Percy's blood. _It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. _Yet there was something in the back of his mind that countered that, pushing him to realize that he was wrong, that Jackson was not to blame. Not to mention, he was pretty cute. You didn't find a face like that every day. Alabaster began to shake with fury.

"Gods dammit!" He tapped one of the runes on his pants and pointed at Percy, his wounds disappearing instantly. He groaned and sat up, glaring in Alabaster's direction, surprised when the boy tossed him the dagger.

"Go on, kill me. I deserve it."

Percy stared at the dagger in his hand, then at the crying boy sitting at his kitchen table. The boy who had just tried to murder him in cold blood. He stood and walked over to him, standing over him with the knife. It would be so simple to take his life. Just a forceful blow of the dagger in his hand and he was history. But he just couldn't bring himself to doing it. There was something holding him back. Was it pity? No, it was something more. The boy looked him in the eyes and he noticed for the first time that his eyes were an electric green color, extremely beautiful to look at. _Damn you, Aphrodite. _he thought as he let the dagger clatter to the floor, because it wasn't pity holding him back. It was sheer, extreme attraction.

Alabaster frowned at Percy as he sat down next to him. "What are you doing?"

Percy chuckled. "If I knew, do you really think I'd be doing it?"

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

"What would the point of that be?"

Alabaster shrugged. "Revenge? I dunno."

"Well, why didn't you kill me?"

Alabaster rolled his eyes. "Because I decided that you were being truthful?"

"No other reason?"

"Nope."

Percy pouted his lip and snaked his arm around his shoulder, his hand resting on top of Alabaster's own. Alabaster froze.

"Are you sure it didn't have anything to do with this?" With that, the sinfully attractive Son of Poseidon gently grabbed his chin with two fingers and turned his head towards him, bringing their lips together. The son of Hecate sat frozen in shock with things such as _WhoWhatWhereWhenWhoa! _flowing through his head. After a moment, though, he relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes and kissing back.

Eventually, it was Percy who pulled back. Alabaster cleared his throat nervously.

"Erm, it may have had a little to do with that."

Percy smirked and removed the arm from around Alabaster's shoulders just to have it wrap around his waist, pulling the Son of Magic closer. "Well then, that's good, because I had the same idea." Then he dove back in.

Alabaster wasn't sure if he'd ever loved or hated Aphrodite more in his life than when he was sitting there in a New York apartment, making out with his previously sworn enemy. If there was one thing he could be sure of, though, was that he had never felt more thrilled. His fingers were tangled in Percy's ebony black hair, their tongues dueling with each other. Percy ultimately won, his tongue plunging into his mouth and seeking out all the sweet spots that drove him even madder, if possible. He moaned as he felt hands slip under his shirt and roam over the skin on his chest and back relentlessly. It was, in a nutshell, amazing.

Then Percy pulled back from the heated kiss and got his first good look at his sea green eyes, which were currently darkened with feral passion. Alabaster lost himself in their hypnotic gaze for a moment's time before Percy buried his face in his neck, making him gasp and tighten his grip on his raven black locks. He couldn't help himself but to moan wantonly as the Son of Poseidon sucked, nipped, and licked at the ever sensitive point where his neck and collarbone met. Somehow, his lust-filled eyes found a clock on the wall and were able to make out a time.

_4:06_

_Well, _he thought, _It looks like I'm gonna be a little longer than an hour._

**Sooo whaddaya think? I know this isn't a usual pairing, but hey! It was different. Reviews are love, so please leave some.**

**-jumpingjaxx13**


End file.
